<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Lexa by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784532">Meeting Lexa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo'>SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post United as One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm meeting Lexa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Goode &amp; Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Lexa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not satisfied this, but I haven't figured out how to fix it yet. I will definitely be rewriting this when I do.<br/>Also I think Malcolm, Adam and Lexa would be a fascinating team.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>trying to hide the Loric. He expected that Lexa and Adam would’ve made quite a team. She met Malcolm’s gaze steadily and thrust her hand forward. “Last of the greeters meeting the last of the cepans.”</p>
<p>                Malcolm shook her hand with a small smile. “I look forward to learning from and working alongside you.”</p>
<p>                “It should be interesting. Maybe tonight we can get some drinks and share some war stories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Adam left,” Malcolm confided as Lexa lounged in their background room. “He went with to Alaska with the other Mogs to try breaking down their indoctrination.”</p>
<p>                Lexa watched him. “The mog that you were acting like a cepan to?”</p>
<p>                Malcolm nodded. “He’s doing good work.” He tried smiling. “I just wanted him to stay.”</p>
<p>                “With you.” She leaned back. “Look, maybe you can set up visits or something. He’s not a prisoner, right? Just go up there and tell him that you miss him and that he’ll always have a place with you. He’s a tough kid. He’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>                “Would you cover my shift when I go?”</p>
<p>                She gave him a look. “I hate teaching.” She looked at the computers. “But I might be able to work around it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>